The invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a semiconductor light emitting device.
As for semiconductor light emitting elements such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), light generated in a light emitting layer is directly extracted to the outside of the element or is extracted to the outside after being reflected by various interfaces, electrodes, and the like in the element.
The shape of an element, the shape of an electrode, and the like are adjusted appropriately in order to increase the light extraction efficiency. However, such adjustment needs to be made while satisfying various requirements of an operating current of the element, the shape of the electrode for mounting, and light reflex properties. For this reason, there is a limitation in improvement of the light extraction efficiency by the appropriate adjustment.
JP-A 2007-324585 (Kokai) has disclosed a configuration in which a reflective dielectric multilayer film is provided on a side surface and a part of a main surface of a flip chip mounting type semiconductor light emitting element in order to improve the light extraction efficiency. However, there is room to improve operating properties, the light extraction efficiency, and mountability such as ease of alignment of a gold bump.